buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoul Trouble
is a ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novel. Written by John Passarella, it was originally published in October 2000 by Pocket Books. Synopsis Violent Vixen Something wicked has been preying on Sunnydale students — and whatever it is, its methods are pretty gruesome. Buffy locates some human bones that have been picked clean, and knows that she's dealing with an unearthly evil. Some help from the Scooby Gang would be ideal, but they've run into trouble of their own. Oz and Xander are literally (perhaps unnaturally) mesmerized by a hottie new chick band headlining at the Bronze, and Willow has been captured by Sunnydale's latest resident carnivores. What they need is the Slayer. But in order to help her friends, Buffy must first dust a vampire — one that has an urgent interest in Joyce Summers, the unique ability to resist sunlight, and an open invitation to the Summers' house…"Ghoul Trouble eBook by John Passarella". Simon & Schuster. Retrieved August 3, 2019. Summary A new vampire arrives in Sunnydale who walks outside during the day and yet does not seem to be affected by the sun's rays. The vampire, called Solitaire, is here to challenge the Slayer. He wants to reassure himself that he can beat a Slayer in physical combat. He is an old vampire and Rupert Giles struggles with his research. At the same time, a band called Vyxn arrives at the Bronze and plays for four nights straight. Vyxn is made up of four girls who appear to be not quite human, especially when they seem to be turning all the males at the Bronze into slobbering idiots and bending them to their will. Xander Harris is especially taken by them and would do anything to help them out. Buffy Summers and the gang need to figure out what Vyxn is in town for, and why Solitaire can walk in the sun. It is later discovered that Vyxn is comprised of a group of ghouls that can seduce men (and it is hinted vampires) at will through their voice. Giles and the Scooby Gang rescue Xander from them just prior to Buffy's final fight with Solitaire. Solitaire it is discovered is immune to sunlight due to the fact that he is not actually a vampire, he is a full-blooded demon that can shift forms between human and demon, and the halfway mark looks remarkably like a vampire. Buffy beheads him with an axe. Continuity *The events of this story takes place during ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 3. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Carnie *Carole Burzon *Cordelia Chase *Troy Douglas *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Lupa *Nash *Daniel Osbourne *Rave *Willow Rosenberg *Skull John *Snyder *Solitaire *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer Locations *Sunnydale Behind the scenes Production *The cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 4. International titles *'French:' Croqueuses de Cadavres ! (Corpse Crunchers!) *'German:' Blanke Knochen (Bare Bones) Gallery F9.jpg|Original photo for cover Ghoul Trouble FR.jpg|Cover in France Ghoul Trouble GE.jpg|Cover in Germany References fr:Croqueuses de Cadavres ! Category:Buffy novels